


异邦

by BlueRojo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: 在大海断讯的旅馆里，他们的床就像漂浮在海上的小船。他们反锁一道道门，将自己逼入更狭小的空间。是的，完美的长子和害群之马，背靠背躺在狭窄的床上，在陌生的晦暗中摸索对方。他们的世界里有一座持续喷发的火山，旅馆在山脚，岩浆倾泻而下，床铺在毁灭和石灰中摇摆，他们对自己或是对方说些异邦的言语，发出呢喃。这些言语或许从未触及对方，也没人听懂，逐渐消逝在幻想中的异邦里。
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Miklan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	异邦

**Author's Note:**

> 有捏造剧情。

迈克朗只比古廉早出生一天。第三天的时候，戈迪耶伯爵把婴儿抱纹章仪器前，纹章学者抽了他的血，迈克朗没有哭，只是发出了几声婴儿的无力嘟囔。几秒后，纹章仪器上空无一物，伯爵夫妇坚持要等待，喃喃自语：一定是哪里出了问题。室内一片可怕的寂静。伏拉鲁达里乌斯家长子出生的贺信就是在这时候送来的，戈迪耶伯爵从信中读到：婴儿名叫古廉·伏拉鲁达里乌斯，拥有家族大纹章。他的父亲没有再看另外的内容，因为这就足够了，足够让他们手中的婴儿沦为冰冷的石头。一个讽刺的对比。纹章学者终于开口：“我很遗憾，伯爵大人，事已至此，我猜您已经知晓了结果，迈克朗少爷没有继承戈迪耶纹章。”

这就是迈克朗一生的总结。当然，那时他并不明白，他只是个婴儿，对抱着自己的人露出一个傻瓜的笑容。七岁时，他的父亲站在他面前，朝他投下高大的影子，告诉迈克朗即将迎来弟弟的诞生。他们给第二个儿子取名希尔凡，同样的红头发，同样的眼睛，唯一不同的是，他的弟弟拥有戈迪耶纹章。

古廉在七岁这年开始舞剑，罗德利古希望他成为王室的近卫骑士。男孩把这件事告诉了他，觉得非常光荣。他们无所事事地在花园里散步，路边的绣球花被雨水打嫣。流言蜚语在雨季的空气中增生，成了他心上病变的肿块。对于迈克朗来说，他不懂成为骑士有什么光荣的。我永远不会为了别人送死，他告诉古廉，说他是蠢货。

“成为近卫骑士不仅仅是为国王献身，它就像一种信念，”古廉涨红了脸，“不管你怎么说，我从今年就要开始训练了。”

不久后，他也请了家庭教师，不是为了什么虚无缥缈的信念，理由很简单，迈克朗·戈迪耶想要父亲的关注。他想都没想就选了枪术。有朝一日，迈克朗想，我会拿起破裂之枪的。一个月后，他的枪术老师告诉他：“迈克朗，你不适合学枪，你不够迅速，也不够细心。”他的父亲站在训练场外的阴影里，脸上的表情模糊不清，掉头走了。

几个月后，他在一次宴会上见到古廉。随着夜色的降临，古廉像一只蜡烛在夜宴中发光发热。迈克朗坐在楼梯角落，一只手里端白烛，一只手去触摸火焰。伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的男孩站在人群中心，穿着剪裁合身的礼服，贵族们夸赞他得体的礼节，小姐们咯咯笑着，用手套和扇子遮住红了的脸颊。罗德利古搂着他儿子的肩膀，告诉所有人：他会成为一个优秀的骑士。

过了一会儿，古廉出现在他的面前：“你为什么不去和大家打招呼？”

迈克朗瞥了他一眼，含糊不清地说：“无所谓，我爸估计觉得这样更好。”

古廉在他旁边坐下来，拿走他手里的一块饼干：“我听说你也请了家庭教师。”

“那个女人说我没有练枪的天赋，说我太冒失，太迟缓。”

“你本来就不适合练枪，你适合用斧。”

“当然咯，什么都比不上我们聪明又高尚的骑士古廉。”他嘲讽地说。

男孩转过身来，盯着他的眼睛，有些恼怒：“我不是这个意思。”

“如果不能拿破裂之枪，什么都没有意义，你难道不明白？”

古廉不说话了，他们才七岁，突然就开始讨论这些看似很远的未来。古廉沉默了一会儿，对他说：“父亲和母亲想要给我一个弟弟。”

迈克朗看也没看他一眼，站了起来，往台阶上走，身形逐渐步入黑暗，“弟弟都很烦，他们会抢走你的一切。”

古廉没有回话，只是站在台阶下看他。他决定提早退场。什么都好，迈克朗想，总比在这窒息的人群里隐身好。他正准备爬上高高的台阶离开，古廉上前一步，抓住他的手，目光坚定地看着他，说：“还是练斧吧，你会成为一个很强壮的战士。”他没说话，但悄悄地回握了那只手，比他小，骨架大，但是很细，手心里已经有了握剑的茧。迈克朗从那只手里挣脱出来，逃进了黑暗。

-

迈克朗开始练习斧术。戈迪耶伯爵没有发表任何想法，就像当初他提出想要学习枪术一样，男人坐在书桌前，对着卷宗写着什么，过了一会儿，他抬起头，对迈克朗说：随便你。希尔凡的哭声从隔壁传来，女仆轻声细语，唱歌来哄婴儿。就是从这时开始，他明白不论做什么，他的父亲都不会对他抱有任何期望。

古廉说中了一点，他确实适合用斧，几年过去后，他变得更加强壮。

他的斧术教师站在一旁看他击打一个盔甲假人，说：“迈克朗，你需要掌握技巧，练得更轻巧。而不是徒然地使用你的力量。别让敌人看透你，从而利用你的怒火。”

他头都没回一下，一边挥斧，一边大声回话：“哦，如果我就想利用我的愤怒呢？”他不顾一切地挥斧，越用力则越让他感到舒畅。

“那么，你终将被你的怒火吞噬。”他的老师站在训练场外说，迈克朗听出他口中的一丝怜悯。不快和讽刺让他的斧头变得沉重。假人变得像一块积了水的海绵，再怎么击打都只是无用功。

想到这里，他握紧了铁质的把，朝假人用力一击。斧头重得像注了铅的水泥。“砰”的一声，那铁人的头被击飞到十几米外，它在地上滚了一阵，显得很是可怜。迈克朗抬起头，古廉出现在训练场外，那颗铁头滚落到他的脚旁，像颗落败的心。

-

他们十五岁。古廉带着他的小弟弟拜访戈迪耶。迈克朗觉得自己的弟弟就是个软蛋，不论他怎么欺负他，希尔凡就是不还手。最近，他发现自己的弟弟和伏拉鲁达里乌斯的次子变得相当亲近，真是纯真的甜蜜啊，他讥讽地想。

他假惺惺地和菲力克斯打了个招呼，希尔凡很快把男孩拉到一边，招呼菲力克斯去吃些点心。古廉在一旁盘着手，打量他，好像在审视他似的。他们并排站着，看自己的兄弟走远了，才开口说话。

“你真的很不受人欢迎。”古廉说，他长高了，但还是比迈克朗矮。

迈克朗懒洋洋地说：“谁又比得上我们完美的古廉·伏拉鲁达力乌斯呢。”

“和我一起走走。”他说，半命令式的。迈克朗相当享受这样的时刻，古廉对谁向来都温和友好，唯独面对他却摆上一副命令的样子。迈克朗有自己的选择，有时候他喜欢违背他，激怒他，把他推到爆发的边缘；有时候他向他的命令弯腰，用顺从换取古廉的无措。今天是附和命令的时刻。很多时候，他并不在乎古廉命令的内容，他只对古廉的反应感兴趣。他们一起走向马场，很熟练地牵来自己的马。

“我知道你在欺负希尔凡。”古廉平静地说，并没有看他，自顾自地给马按上马鞍，调整马蹄。

他并不意外。“哦，是吗。我以为你爸已经禁止你和臭名昭著的迈克朗·戈迪耶一起玩了？”他揶揄道，给古廉抛过去一把马刷。

男孩接住，隔着马匹，他久久地凝视迈克朗，一个审视的眼神，还是一个失望的眼神？迈克朗不在乎。“有时候你做得太过分了。没错，他是‘建议’我最好不要和你来往，我也希望，你就这么烂在我生活的路上。”

迈克朗轻哼一声，跨上马，先古廉一步骑出马厩。天气不错，他喜欢这般阴沉的天，云层低低地压住天空，仿佛即将坠落，空气中混杂着潮湿泥土和即将落下的雨水的味道。迈克朗为这些不确切的边缘时刻着迷，就像他看着古廉站在那里，一会儿是匹高傲的马儿，一会儿又是一团模糊的暗影。

古廉总知道上哪儿去追赶他。二人都是优秀的骑手，迈克朗从没在其他方面比过古廉，唯有这点与其不相上下。在这里，骑行是一个没有目标的动作，他永远都处在未完成的时态。而怒火和漠然是他永恒的粮食，驱使他的马向前奔跑，去完成另一个没有终点、筋疲力尽的动作。古廉远远地赶来，蓬松的黑发在风中散开，蒙蔽了他的眼睛。

他们之间的又一场竞赛。夹紧马镫，拽紧缰绳，感受马的身体在胯下颠簸，他将马刺重重刺入马的皮肉，这动物便驮着他飞驰而去。他听见马蹄踩过黄土地的沉重响声，侧过身，看见古廉俯靠在马背上，准备冲刺。一阵萧瑟的风从两匹马间的空隙穿堂而过，呼啸着涌入山谷。

“你没必要霸凌希尔凡，”古廉的声音从风里传来，“我知道是药让你变成这样。”

他蹬了下马，迫使动物加速：“知道吗？这种治疗呼吸的药的副作用远没有我本身的愤懑强，你没必要管我，我就是这样的烂人。”

古廉追赶上来，扎在脑后的辫子在空中飞舞。“我们从前刚认识时，你不是这样的，你想要变强，你还想证明自己。”

迈克朗的脸迎着阴郁的光，那苍白的视线打在他脸上，留下一道细长的疤痕。他的脸皱作一团，又展开。他时而愤怒，时而大笑，情绪是他身上阴晴不定的云，这会儿，迈克朗开始朗诵他自己：“我在所有人眼里是谁？一个家族丑角，一个用不好枪的无能者，一个没有纹章的异类！”他说完又笑，双手松开缰绳，在半空中展开，马匹自行冲刺，没有停下。

古廉在他耳边叫喊：“为什么要让愤怒和无能掌控你，迈克朗？”电光石火间，男孩贴着他骑行，隔空朝他挥出拳头，打在他的脸上。迈克朗失去重心，从马鞍摔到草地上。他在地上打了几个滚，青草和泥土进到他的嘴巴里，马匹冲向前方，在悬崖前刹住了车。下面是万丈深渊，一颗石子滚了下去，没有丝毫声响。没等他反应过来，古廉已经跳下马，跨在他身上，抓住他的领子朝他大吼，你想做什么，去死吗？

他狠狠地用头去撞对方，眼冒金星。“就算我死了，老头也不会说些什么，谁想要那些虚假的默哀，谁想要活得像团空气，像块污渍？”

古廉还没有从被冲撞的眩晕中缓过神来，却立刻给他使来一记肘击，直打在他的鼻梁上。鲜血从迈克朗的鼻腔中喷涌而出。

“懦夫！”古廉咬牙切齿。

他使力翻身，从地上跃起，抓着古廉的手把他狠狠地压在地上，给了他一拳：“你这个出生就衔着金汤勺的家伙怎么有资格说出口！你不会理解，你永远无法理解。”

古廉紧紧抓着迈克朗的手，指甲嵌入他的皮肤，嘴唇紧闭，眼神窜着火光，想要把他烧毁。他们凶狠地对视，额头贴额头，粗重的鼻息喷在对方脸上。血液从迈克朗的鼻腔滑落，落在古廉白皙的脸上，顺着他的脸颊缓慢划过。

头顶的云层散去，刺眼的太阳把古廉的瞳孔变成金色，在这片金箔中，迈克朗看见自己的倒影：无助，仇恨，怒气冲冲，失去控制的野兽。在前所未有的原始欲望中，他就这么吻了古廉。他尽情撕咬他的嘴唇，想要品尝他嘴里的血腥味。他掠夺他嘴里唯一的氧气，想要他在血液的腥臭味中晕厥，想要他在他的唾液里窒息而死。他像头野生动物一样吻他。

古廉躺在他的身下就像匹猛兽，狂热地回吻他，指甲沉入他的血肉。

山谷里传来回声：自由！死亡都比你更亲近我，死亡都比你芳香馥郁！

-

他们十六岁，古廉成了见习骑士，很少再亲自带着弟弟来戈迪耶。迈克朗依旧是戈迪耶城堡里的一个鬼影。有时，听到马的嘶叫声，他会留意一下窗外。大部分时候只有菲力克斯一个人。古廉的兄弟同他大相径庭，小菲力克斯害羞，腼腆，是他兄弟的跟屁虫。古廉七岁时已经长成他最讨厌的人：继承了纹章的伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的大儿子，英俊，风趣，得体，训练有素，比任何同龄人都强大，基本具备了迈克朗痛恨的每一个特质。七岁后，希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶出生了，在短短几年后迅速取代了古廉在迈克朗心中的位置。他恨希尔凡不像恨古廉那样复杂，他恨希尔凡只因为他是他的兄弟，拥有戈迪耶纹章。

但即使在希尔凡出生后，他仍旧有条不紊地仇恨着古廉。古廉给他的痛苦在他心中激荡起一阵钟声，他在这钟声中眩晕，迷失自我，然后陷入不明所以的感情。千百个意向都不能稀释这般感情，一头盲象陷入沼泽，一匹猛兽被另一匹猛兽咬断喉咙，都不足以比过他的痛苦。

只有在他同古廉做爱时，迈克朗才会感到一丝自满。几个月前，在城堡深夜的马厩里，他第一次操了古廉。悬崖边那次接吻改变了他们的关系，他们互相拥有了一个秘密。对于古廉来说，这会是一个丑陋、不堪的秘密，一想到这里，迈克朗感到一丝愉悦。事情愈发失去控制，他们十六岁，正值躁动的时期，迈克朗对古廉的欲望和仇恨是融为一体的血水，黑发男孩给他的痛苦又变成了奇异的愉悦，落入井中，发出扑通一声——然后欲望就如山洪般冲向他。他们不能太接近对方，不然对方的气息便会让他们想起那发了疯似的初吻。

罗德利古一直暗示自己的大儿子远离戈迪耶家的害群之马，迈克朗清楚得很，但古廉的父亲越是反对他们相处，他就越接近古廉。他知道古廉已摇摇欲坠。所以，他邀请男孩一同夜骑，一直到所有人睡去的深夜。古廉看他的眼神变了，他该离迈克朗远远的，越远越好，他已经尝过了红发男孩的血的滋味，和他本人一样，像把生锈的钝刀，划伤他的舌头，也在幻觉中划破他的脸颊。但古廉已经无法拒绝，太迟了，迈克朗的坏血已经流进他的血液，一吻过后，他们就成了共犯。又或许，从一开始他就该料到这样的结局。

他们悄悄地在黑夜里骑马赛跑，肾上腺素沸腾的声音响彻耳畔。一切就在黑暗中发生。一个眼神和气息点燃的吻，逐渐变成脱衣服，赤裸相贴的四肢。汗液和干草黏在他们的肌肤上，接吻变成一种单纯的对唾液和氧气的需求，变成一种最直接的渴望，最原始的性欲。在昏暗的油灯下，他向迈克朗打开自己，让他的阴茎操进来。深夜的寂静中，古廉听见睾丸拍打在他臀部上的声音，他的腿间一片粘稠，节奏让人昏昏沉沉。迈克朗粗糙的手掌在他身体上留下痕迹，他也还给迈克朗，到处都是抓痕和咬痕。油灯的灯火摇曳了一下，他反射性地别过头去看，迈克朗把手伸向他的脖子，攥紧了，让他几乎窒息。红发人向他俯下身，四目相接，低声说：别管别的，只看着我。在马粪、汗液和精液的味道中，他们一同达到高潮。

有了第一次，性爱便会像打开闸门的洪水，一次又一次发生。尽管他们不怎么见面，古廉会借着送菲力克斯来戈迪耶的借口拜访；古廉做见习骑士期间，他们就披着斗篷出入路边不起眼的旅店。雨哗哗地下，敲打旅店脏兮兮的玻璃。做完爱后，他们挤在狭窄的单人床上，各自背对对方。欢愉过后总是陌生，一切会变质。古廉躺在床上，有时候坐在迈克朗的大腿上，雨声使房间变得幽寂又拥挤，性器在他身体里进进出出，在森林的旅店里，他出现了幻觉，听到大海断讯的声音，潮涨潮落。无数次他从迈克朗沉溺欲望的双眼中目睹杀意，那些闪烁的刀光向他发出断断续续的信号：我想要你死。但即使那么多次迈克朗把手箍在他脖子上，收紧，他最终都没能杀死他。迈克朗想要他死，一个最为直接、最为简单的欲望，古廉逐渐明白，不是他自己，而是他存在的本身让迈克朗如此渴望他者的死亡——他是他完美的镜面，却也是他交缠的树根。他们本质相似。

在大海断讯的旅馆里，他们的床就像漂浮在海上的小船。他们反锁一道道门，将自己逼入更狭小的空间。是的，完美的长子和害群之马，背靠背躺在狭窄的床上，在陌生的晦暗中摸索对方。他们的世界里有一座持续喷发的火山，旅馆在山脚，岩浆倾泻而下，床铺在毁灭和石灰中摇摆，他们对自己或是对方说些异邦的言语，发出呢喃。这些言语或许从未触及对方，也没人听懂，逐渐消逝在幻想中的异邦里。

-

他们十七岁。罗德利古向古廉宣布了一件事：你会和英古利特订婚。英古利特，那个贾拉提雅家的金发女孩，和他的弟弟一个年纪。他们没有见过几次面，她害羞时会把自己藏到头发里，夏天的时候，她骑在他背上，为他从树上摘下第一颗苹果。这就是他仅知道的关于她的事。迈克朗被呼吸疾病折磨得更深，吃更多的药，情绪化，暴躁。希尔凡深受其伤害，却总不反抗。菲力克斯告诉他迈克朗往西尔凡床上放毒虫子和跳蚤，让男孩发了整整三天高烧。如果说他曾有那么一点点对迈克朗的信任，估计也将在冬天来临前消失殆尽。

事情的高潮终于在十一月的末尾爆发。当天他带菲力克斯来找希尔凡，两个男孩约好一起野餐，管家告诉两位伏拉鲁达里乌斯家的少爷，希尔凡失踪了。整个城堡的人都去寻找希尔凡，一直到晚上，下起了雪，才在一口干枯的井中发现了他。希尔凡被冻地发抖，即使房间里点满了蜡烛，还是恐惧黑暗。男孩不肯说怎么回事，没人相信他自己会跑到那种偏僻的地方去。有一个答案在古廉心里盘旋很久，但他始终不敢承认。他把所有人都打发出了房间，只留下菲力克斯坐在希尔凡的床上，他严肃地问：“和我说实话，希尔凡，是谁把你扔到那里去的？”

希尔凡支支吾吾，最后吐出一个名字：“迈克朗。”

他几乎要被愤懑支配。古廉二话不说冲出房间，在花园里找到了无所事事的迈克朗。

“你怎么敢这么做？”他低声怒吼，“我甚至信任过你！”

迈克朗朝他挑起眉毛：“什么时候我的弟弟成了你的弟弟？”

“你找戈迪耶伯爵报复也好，我们都知道是谁出了问题，而不是你无辜的兄弟！”

“哦，是吗？但老戈迪耶就像块死掉的石头，而我们的宝贝弟弟则是个活奔乱跳的活人，死掉的石头什么时候有过反应和感情，拥有纹章的你又懂些什么？”

古廉一拳正中他的鼻梁，听到骨头在他手指下碎掉的声音。他说：“你错了，迈克朗，我从来都没有拥有过纹章，父亲向所有人隐瞒了实情，为了保护我，他才希望我成为骑士。”迈克朗再没说话，露出一个更痛苦又复杂的表情，鼻血顺着他的嘴唇一直流。

几个月后，他收拾行李去了大修道院，而迈克朗则在当天被逐出家门，剥夺了儿子的头衔。有些时候，他会一直想，到底这番话是把迈克朗伤害得更深，还是自己。

这便是他们倒数第二次见面。

-

竖琴节时，教会接到一宗汇报，说大修道院附近的某个村庄突然遭到了新盗贼团的袭击，希望教会早日安排解决。这就是他们这个月的课题。那时，他每个月和菲力克斯、英古利特还有母亲通信两三次，生活中都是些不必担忧的小事。他有未婚妻，骑士的加冕礼择日可期。他坚信自己的道路只有一条，那就是成为王室的近卫骑士，然后一生为此鞠躬尽瘁，最终死在战场上或国王身边。很偶尔的，在雨天，他会再次幻听，听到断讯的大海潮起潮落。他空落的房间比那破烂的旅店大，但孤寂和异邦的言语在其中徘徊，唤起他身体的记忆。

记忆成了身体的幻痛，冥冥之中，他觉得有什么失去的没失去的在黑暗中呼唤他。这就是你想要的生活？这就是你想要的未来？这就是你想要的荣誉和死亡？

于是一切都在月末迎来终结。当他站在村庄的废墟中，视线越过同学和佣兵，便看到了那个熟悉的红发男人，阴魂不散的迈克朗·戈迪耶。他的身材变得更强壮，手中持一把铜斧。

故事到这儿已经不必多说，就像每一个丢失了结局的故事，每一个听众都知道结局无处寻找，也不必寻找。很多年来，古廉一直希望当时在村庄废墟中看到的是迈克朗的幻影。但生活总是事事惟愿。不过，有时他又想，看到在那里站着的不是鬼魂而是活人，或许是他一生中最清醒的时刻。他们在雨中剑斧相向，那天的泥土粘在盔甲上，成了怎么也洗不去的污点。迈克朗在雷雨交响乐和他混乱青春爆炸的尾声中走来，然后他向他挥剑，劈中了迈克朗的脸庞，在那张脸上撕开一道血淋淋的大口子。那伤疤中碎满他们镜子锯齿形的碎片，落满旅店山脚掉落的岩浆。迈克朗愣了一下，在窒息中逼近他，气息贴着他的脸颊，亲密地好像恋人和死亡。他突然吻了他，就像那个悬崖边的吻一样迅速，一样野兽般疯狂。最后一次，迈克朗的血滴在他的脸和嘴唇上。后来，古廉不敢在夜晚睁眼，只怕睁眼就看见迈克朗·戈迪耶那张滴血的脸。血滴在他的脸上，热热的，很像泪，很像他自己的血。

事到如今，已经说不上是他驯服了迈克朗，还是迈克朗驯服了他。他只知道他们都走上了一条回不去的歧路，在彼此的爱和恨中早早地死去。然而还有一件值得提起的事，那就是他们也曾对对方说过异邦的言语，也曾浸入过短暂陌生的亲密，然后一同走向相似的毁灭。


End file.
